Kiss Me At Midnight
by okieluv
Summary: An OOC 1+R New Year's story. Sequel to "Mistletoe."


This is my sequel to 'Mistletoe.' Please r&r. And, yes, I have seen more episodes(1-45). I hope I do a good job on this one.  
  
BTW-this * still means thinking and this ~ means a flashback  
  
  
Kiss Me At Midnight  
By Megan  
  
  
New Year's Eve, After Colony 200. It's been two weeks since Relena Peacecraft's Christmas party. Even though Heero Yuy tries to forget that night, it still haunts his memory.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you going to Relena's party tonight, Heero?" Duo Maxwell asked his friend. Heero looked up from his computer.  
  
"Does that girl have to have a party for every holiday?" he demanded.  
  
"I think it's her excuse." Duo smiled.  
  
"Her excuse?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?!"  
  
"Know what?" Duo burst out laughing at Heero's confused expression.  
  
"You are so clueless." Duo said. He left the room, still laughing at Heero's naivete. Heero looked back at the computer screen.  
  
*What did he mean?* he wondered. He stared at the screen and the words slowly swam together as he thought back to that night two weeks ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero watched from the corner of the ballroom as the party guests paired off and started dancing to the last song. Across the room, he could see Relena. He watched her as she looked down at the floor.   
  
*She's disappointed,* he thought.  
  
*Then go to her!* his heart screamed. He watched her for a few seconds more.  
  
*I'm going to hate myself in the morning for this,* he decided. He walked over to Relena.  
  
"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked softly. She looked up at him.  
  
"Really?" she questioned. He nodded.  
  
"Then, yes, I do." Heero took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other. He was surprised at how safe, and loved, he felt.  
  
*Stupid sentimental fool,* he told himself. Relena laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Heero tried to resist the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.   
  
*I wanna do something special for her,* his heart thought.  
  
*What am I thinking? I can't like her! I'm the Perfect Soldier. I'm not supposed to have feelings!* his mind shouted. Heero felt Relena's warm breath hit his neck and shivers ran up his spine.  
  
*Oh, but I love you, Relena,* his heart whispered. At that moment, the music ended and the lights came back on. Heero dropped his arms and walked away from her. He leaned against the wall, half-hidden by the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room. He watched Relena walk out of the room with her guests. His eyes lit up when he saw the mistletoe hanging above the door.  
  
*Okay, heart, you win this round,* he thought as he pushed away from the wall. He raced up the stairs. He found a chair and dragged it over and underneath the mistletoe. He climbed the chair and took the mistletoe down. He jumped off the chair and replaced it by the doors. He left the ballroom and went to the mansion's entryway, where Relena had just said good-bye to her last guest. Heero slipped up behind her and held the mistletoe above her head.  
  
"Hey, look up," he ordered softly. She looked up and saw the mistletoe. She looked at him in surprise. Before he could chicken out, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. He felt his heart race as she automatically returned his kiss. Then he stepped away from her. He pressed the mistletoe into her hand and left the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the present, Heero sighed and shut off the computer. If this continued, he'd never get anything done. He shoved his chair back and stood up.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk," he decided. He left the apartment he shared with Duo and walked the streets for awhile.  
  
*Why can't I forget that night?* he wondered as he walked. For the first two days after their kiss, Heero had managed to convince himself that the kiss had meant nothing. Then he relived the moment through a dream one night, and now he thought about it all the time.  
  
*Why don't you just admit that you love her?* his heart suggested.  
  
*I have,* he replied.  
  
*No, I meant to her.*  
  
*No way! I can't do that!*  
  
*Why not?*  
  
*Because...because...* he tried to think of a reason, but he failed.  
  
*Hah!* his heart said smugly. *You can't think of a reason, can you?*  
  
*I can too!* he argued.  
  
*Oh yeah? Then where is it?*  
  
*I'm thinking!* he insisted.  
  
"This is insane," Heero said outloud. "I can't believe I'm talking to myself!" He shook his head and realized that he had stopped walking. He looked up, and he could see Relena's house on the next block.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing here?" a voice asked him from behind. He turned around and met Relena Peacecraft's blue-green gaze. He found himself speechless.  
  
"I...I, uh...I was just going for a walk." Heero answered lamely. She looked at him strangely.  
  
*Nice move, Romeo,* his heart berated him.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Heero?" Relena inquired.   
  
"Of course, I'm okay. Never felt better in fact," he babbled.  
  
*You're acting like a boy with his first crush instead of the mature 20-year-old you are,* he thought.  
  
*But wait!* his heart interrupted. *That's what she is, isn't she? Your first crush!*  
  
*Shut up!* he told his heart. Relena was watching him closely.  
  
*He's completely crazy,* she thought lovingly. She touched his arm and he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. Heero fought to get his emotions under control.  
  
"Yeah," he said finally.  
  
"Good. Then I have another question for you."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Are you coming to my party tonight?" Relena tried to keep the eagerness out of her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged.  
  
"Great," her face lit up in a smile. "I'll see you then. Bye, Heero." She walked away before he could change his mind.  
  
"I am such an idiot." Heero said once she was out of earshot.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At 8:45 that evening, Heero stood in front of a mirror, trying to put on his tie. But his fingers just wouldn't obey him. Duo watched from his chair by the computer. Finally he shook his head and went over to Heero.  
  
"Here, let me do that." Within seconds, Duo had Heero's tie on him.  
  
"Thanks, Duo." Heero said.  
  
"No prob." Duo replied. He checked the mirror to make sure his own tie was on correctly. It was, so he returned to his chair. Heero continued to stare into the mirror, an almost scared look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Heero?" Heero turned quickly away from the mirror and erased all emotion off his face.  
  
"Nothing," he responded. "Absolutly nothing." Duo shook his head, knowing that Heero was lying. Suddenly he started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Heero demanded.  
  
"You!" Duo laughed. "You're not afraid to put a broken bone back into place, but you're afraid of Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of Relena!"  
  
"Then what are you afraid of?"  
  
"My feelings." Heero admitted quietly.  
  
"Ah, I see now." Duo said. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open!" Duo shouted. The door opened and Quatre Winner stepped inside.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet? If we don't hurry we're going to be late for Miss Relena's party," he said.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready." Heero said, suddenly back to his emotionless self. Duo jumped to his feet and followed the other two out the door. In the hallway, they met up with Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. They went downstairs, out the main door, and walked the five blocks to Relena's mansion in silence. Heero made sure that he was the last one to enter the mansion. The butler showed them to the ballroom. Heero spotted a mirror hanging on the wall opposite the ballroom doors. He stopped to make sure he still looked okay. He was wearing a dark blue suit and tie with a pale blue shirt on underneath them.  
  
*You look fine,* his inner voice told him. He nodded and walked into the ballroom. He quickly scanned the crowd and his heartbeat accelerated when he saw Relena.  
  
*Oh wow, is she ever beautiful!* he thought. She was wearing a simple silver-colored dress that clung to her top half and flared out slightly at her waist. He walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. He watched her talk to one of her girl friends.  
  
"Go ask her to dance." Duo ordered him. Heero was so involved with staring at Relena that he hadn't even heard Duo come up beside him. Duo pushed Heero towards Relena, but Heero didn't move any farther. Duo sighed and walked over to the girls. He asked Relena's friend to dance. She accepted and he led her away from Relena.  
  
*Go on!* Heero's heart insisted. Heero felt his feet move forward. He touched her shoulder and she turned towards him.  
  
"Heero," she said, giving him that special smile that she reserved only for him. He found himself smiling back at her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to," she replied. He took her hand and they walked out into the middle of the room. For the next three hours, Heero didn't leave Relena's side.  
  
"Hey, it's almost midnight!" someone shouted at 11:58. All eyes turned to the big clock hanging on the ballroom wall. Heero started getting nervous. Somehow he had managed to forget about it all night, but now it was staring him in the face. The time-old tradition of kissing the one you love at midnight of the last day of the old year/first day of the new year.  
  
*Should I kiss her or not?* he asked himself. The minute hand moved. Only one minute left to decide.  
  
*Maybe I should run for it,* he thought, even though he knew it was impossible. The second hand swept past the 6.  
  
*Do I want to kiss her?* The second hand passed the 8.  
  
*Yes!* his whole body screamed. The second hand reached the 10.  
  
"10..." everyone shouted. "9...8...7...6..."  
  
* But...* he thought.  
  
"5..."  
  
*Can...*  
  
"4..."  
  
*I...*  
  
"3..."  
  
*Do...*  
  
"2..."  
  
*It?* Heero finished.  
  
"1!" everyone shouted together. Relena saved Heero from having to make up his mind by pulling him into her arms and pressing her lips firmly against his. Before Heero could comprehend what was happening, he had his arms around her and was kissing her back. He poured all his feelings into the kiss.  
  
"Go, Heero!" he heard Duo cheer. Quatre and Duo then shooed everyone quietly out of the ballroom. Quatre shut the doors softly behind them. Back in the ballroom, Heero and Relena finally broke apart. Breathlessly, they stared at each other.  
  
"I love you, Heero." Relena told him.   
  
"I love you too, Relena." Heero said softly. Her mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"Wha...what?" she stammered.  
  
"I love you, Relena Peacecraft," he said firmly. He ran his fingers through her hair amd then kissed her again.  
  
*I finally understand, Duo,* he thought as she returned his kiss.  
  
*I love you, Relena,* Heero repeated to himself. *And I promise never to leave your side again."  
  
The End  
  
So what did you guys think? Please, tell me, good or bad. 


End file.
